


Method of Release

by orphan_account



Series: 221B Headcanons [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Cutting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Sherlock resorts to unconventional methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method of Release

The inside of Sherlock’s mind can be a very dark place when things get out of control, and he doesn’t know how to cope. His thoughts race, but they are dark, far too much so for comfort. There are ideas that mature when he isn’t looking, and when they finally show themselves, and it is too late to stop them. 

Pain has the ability to focus his mind, sharpens it until he can focus on a single point, and it is blissful. 

That is why he'll hurt himself, carve meaningless patterns into his own flesh where only he will see them. He likes to see the trickle of blood that turns to a steady stream if he goes deeper, to have that measure of control over his own body. 

It’s a fascinating process, but one everyone else disapproves of. He doesn’t care, because for a little while he can stop thinking and concentrate on it. 

But John doesn’t know. He’s never seen him completely bare, not seen the pale scars that mark the thin torso. Sherlock never wants him to know, because if he did, he would try to stop him, and the detective would be unable to adequately describe just why he needed it. 

People assumed it was about dying, but they were wrong. It was as necessary as breathing. 


End file.
